The present invention relates to bicycle suspension, and specifically to a pivot assembly for a chainstay, swing arm, or other component pivotally coupled to a bicycle frame.
Many modern bicycles have resilient suspension systems that facilitate a smoother ride over rough terrain. For example, some bicycles include a front fork with telescoping tubes that are provided with springs and dampers to cushion the front end of the bicycle. Bicycles have also been provided with a rear chainstay pivotally attached to a main frame and including springs and dampers to cushion the rear end of the bicycle.
The rear chainstay (often called a swingarm when pivotally attached) is commonly attached to a pivot shaft that is rotationally supported in a pivot shell, which is part of the main frame of the bicycle. Two laterally-spaced pivot bearings can be used to support the pivot shaft in the pivot shell. In one prior art system, the pivot shaft is a two-piece arrangement that threads together to simultaneously secure the chainstay to the pivot shell and tighten the axial play of the bearings. This type of arrangement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,033,558, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.